A True Ninja
by DeeJay23
Summary: Naruto meets Danzo at a young age and is trained to be an unstoppable force. Very power and smart Naruto. This story is AU so there will be elements that don't follow canon. I'll try to fill in the gaps when present. Enjoy.


Naruto sat in the corner of the orphanage playground dejected and alone. None of the other kids would play with him, even when he shared his cookies they wouldn't let him play. So he sat alone in the sand pit moving the sand around with his fingers. He didn't know how long he sat there before he heard his name called.

Looking up Naruto noticed that it was the nice lady that called him. Getting up and running, he made it to the nice lady in no time. She was always really nice to him, giving him snacks and reading books.

"Hi obasan!" Naruto yelled out and wrapping his arms around her leg.

"What's the matter Naruto?" the lady asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto answered a little too quick and forceful.

"It's ok Naruto, you can tell me what's going on." She said kindly rubbing her hand on his back.

"None of the other kids want to play with me, they always tell me no and push me away." Naruto replied a tear running down his cheek.

Wiping the tear away the lady gave Naruto a hug, and a treat from her pocket. Naruto's eyes brighten at the sight of the candy and quickly tried to snatch it away. The lady knowing what Naruto was about to do, quickly pulled the candy away and smiled at the cute pout on Naruto face.

"You gotta be faster than that Naruto. Besides you know the rule, no candy until after lunch." She smirked when Naruto pout quickly turned into an ear-splitting smile. The kid was too predictable she thought, especially for a ninja.

Arriving at their destination the young lady quickly lifted Naruto up and sat him at the stool, noticing that he was extremely light for a 4-year-old.

"Ayame, come upfront and sit with Naruto while me and your father prepare the food." The lady yells back.

"yes kaasan." was the reply, followed by foots steps of a child not much older than 10.

"hi ayame-neechan!" Naruto greeted happily, she was the only other person besides her mom and dad that were nice to him. He could even come and eat ramen when ever he wanted, her mom drops by the orphanage when she hasn't seen Naruto in a few days.

Ayame sat beside Naruto and started chatting with him and playing eye spy. Before long the noodles were placed in front of them. Naruto noticed that his had far more vegetables than normal. Knowing that if he didn't eat it all he wouldn't get to go to the park with Ayame, he decided not to make a fuse and just eat it all. Noticing that the ramen tasted better with the vegetables Naruto was quickly asking for more. After his 4 bowl Naruto decided he was full.

Teuchi seeing that Naruto was finally done nodded to his wife and grabbed the dishes. "I'll need help with the dinner rush so don't be long dear. Ayame keep an eye on Naruto."

"Of course dear. We'll be back before the dinner rush." His wife replied.

"I will tousan." Ayame smiled and helped Naruto down off his stole.

"Thanks for lunch ojisan. See ya later." Naruto yelled as he ran off right when his feet hit the ground, dragging Ayame behind him.

At the Playground

Naruto was having the time of his life. It was always more fun at the playground with Ayame because he didn't have to worry about the other kids messing with him. He also had someone that he could play with and even someone to push him on the swing. He wondered if this is what a family was like, being around people that care about you and treat you nice. He vowed to do everything is his power to protect them.

Ayame noticed the boys her age approaching before Naruto and pulled him behind her legs. Looking confused Naruto peeked around Ayame's legs and spotted 4 boys Ayame's age approaching them. The leader of the ground approached and stared Ayame down for a second before speaking.

"What are you doing in the playground again boy!"

Ayame pushed Naruto behind he further and stared right back at the Leader. "It's none of your business why he's here, besides this park doesn't belong to you so beat off."

Naruto smiled behind her legs, no one had stood up from him like that before. Maybe they could be considered his family. Growing brave because of Ayame, Naruto stepped from behind Ayame and looked up at the older kids with as much confidence as he could muster. "You're not the boss of me, and I'm here because I'm playing with Ayame-neechan so leave us alone."

Ayame looked surprise and proud of Naruto, but on the inside she was terrified. These weren't ninja kids, but it was still 4 boys her age against her and a 4-year-old. The bullies finally happy for a reason to teach the brat a lesson pushed both Ayame and Naruto down. Ayame scraping her knee on the ground and bleeding drawing a cry of pain and alerting her mother. While Naruto landed on both hands and quickly tried to get back up be a weight fell on his back. Looking over his shoulder, he realized it was the leader with one foot on his back keeping him pinned to the ground. Before anything further could happen 2 ninja in masks appeared, followed by the sound of a cane striking the ground.

Ayame's mother arrived just as the ANBU pulled the kid off Naruto and helped both him and Ayame to their feet. "What's the meaning of this?" a voice asked that carried authority. Ayame's mother was soothing Ayame and Naruto when the leader of the kids answered.

"We were just playing. It was a game but one of my guys pushed her to hard and she scarped her knee." The bully lied thinking that he was in trouble for pushing Ayame and not for Naruto.

"Why was his foot on your back boy?" the old man asked.

Naruto looked up when he was mentioned and looking at the old man, Naruto noticed he had bandages wrapped around his forehead and right eye. While Naruto was looking at the bandages he caught the old man looking right back at him. "He never lets me play at the park, so when he noticed me playing with Ayame-neechan he tried to make us leave and when we wouldn't he pushed us down. Then he stepped on my back, so I couldn't get up." Naruto answered.

Before Naruto could say anything more the kids quickly ran off with the ANBU disappearing shortly after. "What happened to you eye old man?" Naruto was quick to ask after the kids took off. His answer was received with a bonk on the head by Ayame. "That's no way to say thank you Naruto." Rubbing his head Naruto looked to Ayame with a pout, she didn't have to hit him.

"Thank you sir, for interfering and protecting my kids." Ayame's mother was now standing and bowed slightly towards the old man. "My name is Danzo and its not problem at all, I couldn't stand by and watch two young kids get bullied. I'm sure the ANBU will notify the parents of the indecent. I have these bandages wrapped around my face because of a mistake I made as a younger ninja. Next time when you try to protect your sister, make sure you have the skills to back it up. Enjoy the rest of the evening Miss." Danzo said as he was walking off.

Naruto had stars in his eyes as Danzo was walking off, he didn't know much about ninja but whatever those guys in masks were, they definitely weren't ninja. He didn't even see they come or go, they just appeared and disappeared, he had to learn that.

"Come on Naruto, the stand is going to be opening again soon. We need hurry back home and get cleaned up. Especially if you want to help with the dinner rush and have some ramen before you head back to the orphanage." Came the reply from Ayame's mom.

Running up to give them both hugs Naruto declined, stating it was time for him to be back in at orphanage. After running out of sight and making sure that he wasn't seen Naruto quickly turned back around and went the way the old man had gone, his name was Danzo right?


End file.
